


Silverbow

by bonyenne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Allison does her own thang but probs becomes an Avenger, Allison ends up in the MCU, BAMF Allison, Clint Barton is a Good Mentor, No Teen Wolf after the first chapter, Tesseract shenanigans, tw: panic attacks and dissociation in the first couple of chapters as Allison enters the new world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonyenne/pseuds/bonyenne
Summary: At the moment of Allison's death, the Oni she killed lets out a pulse of bright green light. In the infinite expanse between life, death, and all universes, her soul pauses, caught up in a magical tangle with the Oni. In that exact moment, in a universe parallel and divergent to her own, another source of energy puts out a pulse of brilliant blue light, rippling through the cosmos and intermingling with the concurrent pulse from the Oni.As everyone knows, when a doorway is opened into a vacuum, the things caught between tend to be sucked through.--Dropped in the midst of a pitched battle spanning a city with a familiar name and an unfamiliar skyline, Allison is forced to fight for her life using only the objects she can find, her hunter training, and a hearty dose of discipline and compartmentalization. She can deal with figuring out just what exactly is going on later.Fighting for his life in a pitched battle that he can’t help but feel like he directly assisted in causing, Clint ends up with no choice but to accept aid from whatever sources he comes across, no matter how out of the blue it seems. He can deal with formal questions and/or discussions after this is all cleared up.





	1. Breathe out, hold, and...

Allison loosed the bowstring.

Everything paused for an instant, and then a brilliant green light exploded out of the Oni, accompanied by a pressure wave that hit her with enough force to send her stumbling back a few steps. 

_ Pain. _

She couldn’t breathe.

She felt like she’d been punched in the gut. The world was silent but someone was screaming. Her ears were ringing and she couldn’t breathe. What was she doing again?

Her fingers fumbled around for her bow but it wasn’t there. Everything was dark and hazy and tinged all over with the pain and that eerie shade of green. There was something wrong with her eyes and she couldn’t breathe. The Oni were gone.

Scott was on the ground cradling a body.

_Lydia!_

Allison forgot that she couldn’t breathe and lurched forward.

“Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?”

Scott didn’t look up. He was speaking and she couldn’t hear it over the scream. He was  _speaking_ and she  _ couldn’t hear it. _ Her mouth was moving again. 

“That’s because it doesn’t hurt.”

...Yes it did. It hurt so much she _ couldn’t breathe, _ why had she said that? She dropped to her knees beside Scott and Lydia and found 

And found

And

“It’s okay.”

No it wasn’t. It really wasn’t okay. Allison felt her mouth moving along anyway.

“It’s okay.”

Scott looked away and the other Allison looked up and

The other Allison

Allison stared into her own eyes and she couldn’t breathe and

The other Allison whispered at her

At  _her, _ not at Scott, at _ her_

“It’s okay. It’s okay.”

The other Allison’s eyes went back to Scott. She was crying. Allison reached up and found wetness on her cheeks.

“It’s perfect. I’m in the arms of my first love. The first person I’ve ever loved.”

“The person I’ll always love,” Allison whispered along with herself, hand over her mouth.

She couldn’t breathe and she was dying.

“I love- I love you, Scott Mc- Scott McCall.”

The light was still there but it was changing, rippling, flashes of blue streaking across the green. Allison looked up and maybe Scott was saying something but she couldn’t hear him anyway, all she could hear was that scream in the silence and and and

Oh god, her dad.

Her dad  _wasn’t there._

She swung back around and the blue was taking over and 

“You have to tell my dad, you have to tell my dad. Tell him, you have to-”

The scream was fading and she couldn’t breathe and the pain was spreading from her gut throughout her whole body and the blue light was searing into her eyes and 

_ “Tell him I love him!”_

  


  


  



	2. Battle Haze

_“Tell him I love him!”_

The cry echoed through the cubicles as Allison fell to her hands and knees. There was something all over the floor. It ground into her knees, into her palms. 

She could smell the pain, burning from the inside out, from the outside in. Everything was tinged yellowish-red from the afterimage of the light and the room felt like it was spinning. She vomited, gasping for air. It tasted like smoke and stomach acid.

It tasted like

It tasted

She could  _breathe._

The only other occupant of the room turned and looked at her.

The breaths were coming too fast now. She choked as they mixed with another round of bile. She clapped a shaking hand over her mouth and tried to concentrate on deep breaths through her nose. The yellow spots in her vision were starting to turn black.

Someone was walking closer but she couldn’t look, couldn’t think about anything but breathing. Her other arm gave out and she crashed down, landing hard on her elbow before she could hit the growing puddle of vomit. She rolled to the side, coming to a rest on her back. 

She blinked at the ceiling. 

Where was the sky?

The confusion paused the breaths just enough to let them start slowing. A man came to stand over her as her vision cleared

A man

She blinked.

Her vision…?

She blinked again but it was still shaped wrong. It tilted its head and considered her for a moment as she tried to find her voice to ask for

To ask

To ask what? For help? For answers?  _Where was the sky?_

It placed its foot on her neck and started pressing down.

Allison choked and started scrabbling for purchase on its ankle, for a knife at her side, for something, anything in the rubble. Her vision began going black again, interspersed with glittering sparkles as something smashed the

With glittering  _glass_ as something smashed

The creature looked up as something smashed the window next to them. Allison rolled, grabbing its ankle and jerking as hard as she could. Its other foot hit the pool of bile and skidded. She jackknifed and swept her leg around, still holding its ankle as she slammed her shin into its other leg. Its foot lost traction in the vomit slick and it tilted toward the gaping hole in the wall where a window used to be, unable to catch itself with one foot still tangled in Allison’s embrace. She pulled both legs back and kicked again, catching it squarely in the knee this time and shoving its foot away as it went reeling over the edge.

She scrambled to her knees and gasped as her vision went spotty again. Blinking, she reached out to steady herself on a desk and looked around. The office was empty, but she could hear distant crashes and battle sounds from outside. She pulled herself up using the edge of the desk and

The edge of the desk and

The  _office_ was empty?

Allison’s breaths began coming faster again. The room started drifting to the side so she closed her eyes. This was  _wrong._ The battle sounds were too far away and too mechanical and too loud and she was supposed to be  _outside._ She was supposed to be in the  _midst_ of it. Scott and Stiles were the ones who went inside to rescue Lydia. Allison never made it past the

Allison never made it

Allison

Shaking, Allison felt her stomach. It was smooth, unbroken. Frowning, she opened her eyes and looked at her hands. They were crusted in drywall and ceiling plaster but no blood. No blood but something else was missing. What else was missing? Her palms were dirty, but she shouldn’t- she wasn’t- she wasn’t wearing her glove. She wasn’t 

“Oh my  _god."_

Her clothes were gone. Allison was standing in an office surrounded by cubicles and destruction and she was totally naked. She blinked again but nothing changed. Blood slowly dripped down her shins from the shards of glass jutting out of her knees. Her feet were bare. She rubbed her hands together, knocking the dust and plaster from her palms.

Some of the desks were smoking, or gone altogether. It smelled like burning flesh. Smelled, and- yes, there they were. Bodies. 

“Oh my god.”

The desk in front of her had an engraved silver letter opener and pen set sitting next to the executive assistant’s nameplate. She grabbed the letter opener and tested it on her finger. A sting of blood. It was sharp, and this was real. 

_Or another vision from the Nogitsune,_ her mind whispered.

With nothing else familiar? It didn’t feel right. 

Was her  _death_ a vision?

It didn’t feel  _right._

_Was_ this a vision?

It  _didn’t feel right._

Allison _died._

Allison was gone, and she’d watched herself go

Allison was gone 

Allison was 

Everyone  _else_ was gone, and Allison was here

Everyone else was gone, and Allison

Allison was alive; Allison was breathing. She took a shaky breath, and then another. Allison was alive, and breathing, and she could figure everything else out later. Her breath caught in her throat and Allison clenched her teeth in frustration. She would  _not_ give in. Allison was  _alive_ and Allison was  _breathing_ and oh my god she needed to see the sky  _right now._

She dove toward the window and took several gulps of fresh air, forcing down the bile threatening to rise up her throat again.

It was daytime and the sky was wrong, but it was there. She was near the top of a skyscraper in a large city she didn’t recognize, and those creatures were everywhere. One of them came flying right at her and she stumbled backwards, hissing as she hit the patch of glass she’d somehow missed on her dive forward. She brought the letter opener to a fighting position but before it got any closer the creature was shot down by an arrow coming from above.

Her right heel pulsed and she looked down at the shard of glass newly jutting out of it.

Mission one: clothes.

  


  



	3. Compartmentalize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison finds clothes, rudimentary weapons, and a mantra to make it through.

\-- 

The cubicles all had lockers built into the ends. The executive assistant’s had a cardigan and a pair of heels, two sizes too large. Allison slipped her feet into them anyway. Better than nothing with a floor coated in glass. The cardigan was… also basically nothing, in terms of coverage.

She slung it over her arm and wobbled her way to the next desk.

The next two were empty but the third had a gym bag in it full of women’s workout clothes. The underwear was used and the sports bra was way too big but the leggings and t-shirt were fine enough to go commando under, and the running shoes were only a half size too small. As she pulled the clothes on she noticed the calendar. May 4th, 2012.

_But it’s only November…_

She shut the thought down.

Allison was alive, Allison was breathing, and Allison could figure everything else out later. There were two pairs of scissors next to the calendar. She tied the cardigan around her waist and stabbed them through the cloth to form a makeshift knife belt. The letter opener she kept in her hand. It was still the sharpest thing she’d found.

She grabbed three more pairs of scissors and one replica ninja throwing star (rescued from its place pinning a list of passwords to the owner’s cubicle wall) on her way to the stairs. One of the pairs of scissors was nearly broken apart, so she finished the job, squirreling both halves away in the arms of the cardigan as she opened the access door. The way down was filled with

The way down was

The way

She clapped a hand to her mouth and backed out of the stairwell, holding her breath until she was in the office space again. The stench of roasting bodies wafted through the doorway.

The stench

Smell. She could smell it.

Smelling meant air. Air meant breath. Allison was alive and Allison was breathing, and everything else was just a bad dream she needed to get through. She would wake up eventually.

Maybe.

_—she couldn’t breathe—_

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply through her mouth. Well, if she didn’t, she’d figure that out later too.

Another window shattered as some sort of flying jet-ski flung itself in a spiral along the side of the building. She watched it roll away like it was in slow motion. Its pilot was gone. Another one fell as she watched, an arrow sprouting between the chinks in its armor.

An arrow from above.

Arrows meant hunters. Hunters meant gear, and training, and answers. Hunters meant allies. Even if they weren’t

Even if it was just

_—you have to tell my dad. Tell him, you have to—_

No.

Everyone else was gone. Everyone else was gone, including the hunters. Including Kate.

Including

_—you have to—_

Allison shook her head, banishing the voice from the shadows twisting through her mind. Allison was alive; Allison was breathing. These creatures needed to be stopped. Arrows meant gear. Arrows meant help.

Arrows meant facing the stairwell.

Facing the stairwell, and going up, not down, not into the mass of trapped

The mass of smoking

The mass of

No. Not into it. Going up. Up, not down. She could do that. She brought the letter opener to a ready position and pulled a pair of scissors out of the cardigan with her other hand, holding them closed and ready to stab if not slice. All in a day’s work.

Allison was alive, and she was going to stay that way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to subscribe to the Outlining school of writing, which can often end up with me down a rabbit hole outlining things out forever and never actually writing anything. This is my attempt at the Organic school. I will plant my seeds in this garden and water it and then just watch and write down what the characters and the story decide to do. Therefore, I have absolutely no clue where it will go. Tags will be adjusted as necessarily. I'm assuming there will be violence so I'm just gonna tag that from the get-go.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapters may be short especially at first but I'm really excited about the style I've been playing around with, especially considering how choppy everything is feeling to Allison right now. I'll expect them to get a little longer and smoother as I go and as things calm down.


End file.
